


The Different Story

by Boingy Bits (Akihaa)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, it's 3:45 in the morning and I have school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Boingy%20Bits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many-World interpretation: Implies that all possible alternate histories and futures are real, each representing an actual world/universe.</p><p>In another world, they had another future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Different Story

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of Spoilers. Turn back if you haven't finished Birthright.

 

“Azura! Over there, hurry!”

Corrin kept King Garon in place until the songstress could get to safety. Azura darted behind Corrin, where the rest of her comrades were.

The dragon princess quickly jumped back from King Garon once he recovered.

“You...imbecile!” He roared. “Getting a little arrogant because I went easy on you...I've had enough. It's time to get serious! Every one of you will fall in the land of darkness; in the land of Nohr!”

“I won't let that happen!” Corrin countered. “With this sword, I'll vanquish that darkness! To end all this fighting and bloodshed, you, Garon, will be defeated by me and my allies!” Garon's mouth split into a wide, sick grin.

“Oh, we'll see about that. Soldiers, to arms!”

At his command, his army made their appearance to defend their king. They vastly outnumbered Corrin's company, much to her dismay.

“Everyone, fall back! Mobilize for our final battle. Let's give it our all, and bring peace into this world once more!”

The soldiers attempted to give chase and block off their escape, but the King raised an arm to halt them.

“Let them,” He chuckled. “Run as they may, their fate is still inevitable. They will all die here!”

* * *

 

“Azura,” The dragon princess approached the songstress among the frenzy. “Are you alright? How is your neck?”

“I'm fine, Corrin.” Azura assured. “The one who should be doing the worrying is me. You took the brunt of Garon's attack. You must hurry and have Sakura heal you right away.” She took Corrin's arm and held it to show the bleeding wound.

“...You're right,” Corrin reluctantly agreed. “If I'm not at full strength, I can't expect to defeat King Garon.” She bit her lip, sweat beginning to glisten on her forehead. Her stress and anxiety began to break through the fearless persona she had donned whenever going into battle. Azura paused to look upon Corrin's furrowed brows and smiled. She lifted a hand and brushed her thumb over the creases to erase them on the other princess's forehead.

“Don't worry. It's our final battle,” She comforted. “After this is all over, we won't have to worry about this cruel war anymore. Your loved one's sacrifices...they won't be all in vain. I'll be right by your side, fighting with you. So don't worry.” Corrin peered up at Azura's eyes that flared with fiery determination. Determination to claim their rightfully owned peace.

“Azura, promise me,” Corrin instructed. “Promise me that you'll stay close-by whenever possible. I need to make sure that I can protect you. I know you can handle yourself, but we're up against Garon's most elite forces. If something were to happen to you, then I don't...I don't-” Her gaze fell down to her feet, hesitant to finish her own thought.

“I understand,” Azura interrupted. She lifted up Corrin's head so they met eyes once again. “I promise. I'll watch your back as well. Now, hurry along to Sakura. The rest of our allies are already almost prepared.” When the songstress flashed her signature smile, Corrin had let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding until she saw that grin.

 

“Thank you, Azura.”

And off she went, once again adopting her a leader's mask, a mask void of fear.

* * *

 

“You fool!” Garon roared. “What do you think someone as pitiful as you can do to me, the King of Nohr! Know your place!”

Corrin stood her ground, unfazed by the evil tyrant's arrogant words. “Maybe by myself, I can't defeat you. But I'm not alone. The allies and companions I've gathered to defeat you, we all share the same desire. To end this war. To put an end to this fighting...” She glanced to the beautiful woman at her left, standing by her side. The woman held her spear up with grace and finesse, ready for their ultimate duel. They both shared the same fire in their eyes. The same hope and the same dreams. Both exchanged looks, and nodded at the other. “This is our final fight!”

Garon scowled at her speech, having enough of her insolence. Without warning, he charged forward with his axe. The two had easily predicted the move, and dodged aside just as he heaved down his weapon. Corrin immediately began identifying his battle style. _He's strong, but at the same time, he's slow. Just as long he can't land a blow, he can't get the better of us!_

The king whirled around, trying to catch Azura with the axe. But Azura was much too nimble of an opponent for him, and ducked under it. She sprang back up with her spear and managed to damage him through his armor. Corrin immediately followed up, striking Garon's back with the Yato. He howled in pain and anger, but still he stood ready to fight. The evil king began focusing his attention towards Corrin, as she had the weapon most lethal to him. Back and forth they went, Corrin parried and dodged while Azura would support with her with attack from behind.

And yet, when Corrin was doing her best to keep Garon occupied, he had changed his opponent. He predicted another back attack from his step-daughter, and spun around to catch her off-guard. Azura's eyes widened at the sudden change, and brought her spear up to block. But she knew the limits of her defense. Once that axe connects, she was done for...

But Corrin wouldn't let that happen. She threw herself between them, quickly transforming with her dragon stone to take the blade instead. The axe dug into her scales, but Corrin had felt almost nothing. She roared out as she stood back on her hind legs and kicked Garon with her front. The Nohrian King went flying backwards to the wall as the air from his lungs was sucked out from the impact. Corrin saw the chance to end it once and for all.

She morphed back into human form to help Azura back up on her feet. They nodded at each other, and turned to face King Garon, who was trying his best to recover. Together, they charged forward with their spear and sword without mercy, without hesitation. Garon shouted in agony as he fell back to the floor. His groans of pain were soon no more as his life slowly drained from his body.

Corrin and Azura, out of breath from the difficult fight, were both almost ready to celebrate their well deserved victory.

“We...We did it,” Corrin panted. “We've defeated you, Garon...Hoshido has won. Now, both of our nations can finally live in peace...”

But it seemed that Garon wasn't as defeated as they had thought. His eyes shot open as he raised his axe towards the eerie monument on the ceiling. In a flash of white, his entire being transformed into a dark dragon that emitted shivering shadows like no other at his feet. A red, glowing orb bounced around within its head, as if eagerly searching for a way out. Sharp horns that decorated the dragon's head would for sure bring death to anyone who landed on them. A voice in the air chuckled haughtily.

“So optimistic, Corrin.” It taunted.

“W-What!?” The swordswoman choked.

“What's wrong? Surprised?” It sneered again.

“That form...What in the world are you!?”

“Why, I'm just like you, Corrin. We're one and the same. Because of the blood of dragons that run through our veins, we both can transform. But not only that, your pathetic power is nothing compared to mine. Didn't I tell you? All of you stand no chance against me. Nothing could possibly stand in my way. Not even...that wretched sword!” The black dragon slammed its wing down on Corrin, snapping the sword in two. It guffawed in amusement upon seeing the two's faces of anguish. “What a fragile sword! Is that the result of your combined power!? I thought it would carry more power than that, but no, it's just a toy!” The beast cackled into the air as Corrin fell to her knees, staring at her shattered weapon that lay useless upon the floor.

“No...No!” Corrin slammed a fist into the ground. “That's impossible...At this rate, I can't...!”

“You'll be alright, Corrin!!” Azura assured. “Your brothers still have the legendary Raijinto and the Fujin Yuumi!”

Right on cue, Takumi and Ryouma came from their finished battles to back them up. They brandished their weapons, ready for anything that was thrown at them.

“I already told you. Toys such as those can't defeat me!” Once more the dragon slammed the wing down. Takumi and Ryouma stumbled back as their weapons flew out of their hands.

“...Your end is nigh, Corrin. I'll end every last one of your lives.” It taunted.

“Y-You won't!” The princess refused. “I'll protect everyone!”

“It's time to meet your demise!!”

“Stop!!!”

 

She rushed forward and used her body to protect Azura, along with her brothers, from the next attack. The collision felt so strong, Corrin couldn't breathe for a few seconds. But somehow, for some reason, still she stood. She thought that she heard Sakura's voice from afar, calling out her name. But she couldn't tell. Everything seemed to be going into a haze.

“C-Corrin!” Azura, Takumi, and Ryouma shouted out.

“You guys...are you...alright...?” She managed to ask, panting between words.

“What do you think you're doing, protecting us from one of his attacks!?” The oldest prince chastised.

“Sister, y-you can't...!”

“Brothers...you worry...too much. I can still...I can still fight.” She wheezed. Contrary to her remark, her knees had given out under her. The haze seemed to be getting stronger each second. It's as if someone had put muffles on her ears, but even so, she could recognize Azura's voice calling out her name.

* * *

 

When Corrin awoke, she held the Yato once more. Through the guidance of those closest to her who were in the afterlife, she had made it back. Through the guidance of the voices that called out to her from the land of the living, she managed to make it back.

“Corrin!?” Azura cried. “Thank the Gods...You came back to us...”

“I'm sorry!” The dragon princess apologized. “I'm okay now. From here on out, I'll continue to fight along side you!”

“Swine!” The black dragon screamed. “No matter how many times you wave that toy around again, the result will be the exact same! I'll just break it again and again!” It struck downwards at Corrin, but she used the Yato to protect her, shielding her from the onslaught of attacks. It tried again, but the sword would not break.

“How!?” The dragon bellowed.

“This sword will break no longer, Garon! Because of my faith in everyone, as well as their faith in me, this sword can't break!”

“You little-!”

“I chose this path! No matter how much this path twists and turns, I'll still find my way to your defeat! My fate along this path surely leads to peace. With my unbreakable sword, spirit, and companions, I'll oppose you as many times as I have to!”

“Damn you!!” Garon spat. “Fine then! If it's that way, I'll just make you despair over and over until you give it up! Let's see if you or your sword breaks first, Corrin!!!”

“Then let's go!” Corrin called. Azura, Ryouma, and Takumi came to her side. “I won't give up or hesitate. Prepare yourself, because this time, I'll defeat you. This is my...no...” She shared another glance together with Azura. “Our true final battle!”

 

The dragon roared, and chained green monsters began rising. Corrin, along with the others, were forced back. The company was surrounded, but their goal was clear ahead of them. Push ahead towards the throne room and defeat Garon once again.

Easier said than done, however. Everyone was clearly exhausted from the last battle, but they had no choice but to force their way through. The healers did their best to restore everyone to their health, especially their commander. Once they mended her, they moved along to the others.

“Corrin,” Azura came up from behind and tapped on her shoulder. The army's leader turned around to see the same fierce willpower still carried within Azura's eyes. “Let me sing my song.” Azura requested. “If I do, it can help a little in this battle.”

“Azura...!” The swordwoman's face soured into a scowl.

“I'll be alright,” Azura argued. “Besides...I won't take no for an answer. Remember what I said before? This is my duty. I have to use this power to defeat King Garon.”

“I...I know that, but-” Corrin brought up a hand to rub at the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes and thought fervently. When she opened them back, she recalled something. “Hey, Azura...” The princess extended her hand out to the others' cheek. “Do you remember our promise?”

“Of course. I'll make sure to stay close by.” The songstress brought her other hand up to meet Corrin's.

“No,” Corrin shook her head. “The one we made at the lake.”

Azura thought, but shook her head after racking her brain.

“...You promised me you wouldn't disappear.” Corrin reminded. “I...I still believe in those words.” Azura smiled upon remembering that promise they made.

“Yes, I don't plan on breaking that promise.” She reassured as she brought their hands back down. “If you believe in me, then I'll swear to you, no matter what.” She took a deep breath, then exhaled. “I definitely...won't disappear.”

Corrin sighed in relief. “Thank you, Azura. I needed to hear that. Then...please, sing.”

The songstress paused, looking into Corrin's eyes for a while. Corrin couldn't help but flush at the intense gaze. Then, for some reason, Azura let out a chuckle.

“W-what!?” Corrin questioned.

“Nothing, nothing! It's just that...That was a first.”

Corrin raised a brow quizzically.

“It's the first time you ever told me to sing.” Azura clarified. “It just made me a little happy.” Hearing that, Corrin's spirits did a slight jump.

“I'm sorry.” She apologized. “I just didn't say it until now out of fear. Because you didn't promise me.”

“I guess you're right,” The songstress affirmed. “I understand. I'm sorry we had to do this at a time like now.” She turned to face the dragon in front of them and pounded the base of her spear to the floor with a thud. “Now then, let's begin.”

She closed her eyes and slowly gathered her breath.

 

“ _You are the ocean's gray waves..._ ”

 

The pendant began to glow with a soft blue light. Corrin's eyes fluttered shut as she listened.

 

“ _Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach..._ ”

 

She always thought Azura's voice was the most divine thing that ever graced her ears.

 

“ _Yet the waters ever change...”_

 

_…_

 

“ _Flowing like time...”_

 

_…..._

 

“ _The path is yours to climb...”_

 

_….........._

 

_..._ **Stop her** _..._

 

_..._ **You can't let her finish the song** _...!_

 

_..._

 

... _Can I see you smile for me one last time_...?

 

... _One more smile...before I go_...

 

... _That's right...Lovely_...

 

...

 

... _ **Stop her**_ _!!_

 

 

 

Corrin's eyes shot wide open. What in the world was that? What did she just see? A voice spoke to her, and she saw Azura laying on the floor in pain, reaching out an arm to her. But Azura was clearly standing in front of her now, singing her mysterious song. It was if some power stopped time when she beheld those images.

 

“ _In the white light...”_

 

Something...Something wasn't right. Corrin had to stop her.

 

“Sto...Stop.” She whispered, having trouble finding her own voice. “A-Azura, stop!” Corrin lunged forward for the songstress, but was too late. The battle had already begun, and Azura still sang.

A Nohrian hero leaped forward, cleaving his sword down with blood lust. Corrin took notice at the last second, instinctively bringing up her own weapon to shield from the attack. But a female Nohrian hero initiated a second attack while Corrin was open. The songstressspun around, nimbly deflecting the attack with her spear in a flick of her wrist. When Corrin observed Azura as she turned, she noticed the fire in her eyes had been doused. As if hope had been smothered by an inevitable fate.Azuracontinued fighting back the other hero, still singing her song.

 

“ _A double-edged blade..._ ”

 

Urgency pushed Corrin forward in a new-found strength. She tilted the Yato down to the left, taking advantage of the careless pressure her opponent exerted on her. The hero's sword slid down, striking at the floor with a clang, sending sore shivers up his arm. Corrin slashed at her enemy's shoulder, rendering his right arm useless. The hero transferred his sword into his left hand, his right arm limp at his side.

 

“ _Waking dreams fade away..._ ”

 

With every note that Azura advanced upon, fear crept up Corrin's throat.

 

Even though the Nohrian hero was fighting back with his non-dominant hand, he still posed a skilled enemy to the dragon princess. Corrin observed the deteriorated striking pattern, carefully planning in her head where she would strike next. Time slowed down as the opponent began to strike from the left. Corrin flipped her sword around in her hand so the blade ran parallel with her forearm and blocked the attack. As the clash of metal against metal rang in her ear, Corrin quickly transformed her left arm into the dragon lance, extending it out to her enemy's chest. It pierced clean through his heart, and his death, immediate. The steel sword he carried clattered to the floor.

 

“ _Sing with me a song..._ _”_

 

Corrin quickly withdrew her lance, changed it back and spun around in a panic. Azura and the other Hero were no longer there. Every second counted now. Once Azura sang the last line, it would be over for her. Eyes darted left and right, pointed ears tuned carefully in search of the songstress. Once Corrin spotted a flash of blue, her legs carried her as fast as they could towards it. She ducked and dodged people, shurikens, and arrows alike, ignoring anything in her way. Azura was finally in her line of view. Still she battled against the female Nohrian hero, both on par with their abilities. Corrin wasn't the type to resort to underhanded tactics, but for the sake of someone closest to her heart, she was willing to sacrifice anything. She scooped up a stray kunai that lay forgotten on the floor and hurled it at the hero. Her retainers had once taught her how to wield one, but that time felt so long ago that Corrin's eyes widened at how the weapon firmly burrowed its blade inside the hero's heart.

 

“ _White as a bone..._ ”

 

The songstress stopped and stared at her enemy suddenly dropping lifeless to the floor before feeling a hand grab her shoulder to turn her around. Her hand tightened on her spear, assuming it was another enemy coming to take her life.

 

“ _Lost in tho--_ ”

 

But instead, she found a pair of lips upon her own. The last words died in her throat. Her song was stopped. When she recognized the light golden hair that blinded her eyes, a wave of wistful aching washed over her heart. A rebellious tear that had welled up in her eye trickled down her cheek and dived off her chin to the floor below with a soft splat. But at least it had a partner when it had met the ground. As Corrin parted herself from Azura, she too had a damp streak that shone across her cheek. Both royals refused to look at the other in the eyes.

“You knew, didn't you?” Corrin interrogated. Her hand was firmly clasped on Azura's robes to prevent her from escaping. “You knew that you'd disappear. You lied.”

The songstress shook her head.

“I didn't have a choice.” Azura defended. “I knew you wouldn't--”

“Of course I wouldn't!” Corrin shouted. “You think I'd let you kill yourself for my sake!? To hell with that!” Her shoulders tensed, and her breathing became unsteady. “I had some kind of revelation. A vision. A voice told me not to let you finish your song, then...I saw you on the floor, writhing in pain. Your body just disintegrated into nothing, and the voice told me again to stop you.” Corrin's grip on Azura's robes tightened. “That's what would have happened, right? Your body would disappear, with nothing for me to bury.”

The songstress stayed silent.

“I'm tired of the people who I care about dying! My mom, Flora, Lilith, and my brother and my little sister...I didn't even have time to grieve over any of them.” Corrin's vision began to blur through tears. “Don't you understand, Azura!? I can't lose anyone anymore, especially you.” Steady streams began to flow down her cheeks. “Don't you understand...?” She repeated. “I _love_ you, Azura, and I won't lose you.” Corrin finally released her hold on Azura's robes and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Azura flinched, and brought up her own hand to dry Corrin's leftover tears.

“I'm sorry, Corrin.” Azura apologized. “I...I guess I never took into consideration how you'd feel after I...After I'd disappear.” She slowly reached for Corrin's hand, almost afraid that she'd run away. “I'm sorry,” Azura repeated. Once she made contact with Corrin's hand, she gave it a squeeze of assurance. “I'm sorry...” Corrin brought her other hand up to her heart, closed her eyes, breathed in,then exhaled shakily.

“If you're sorry, then...” Corrin smiled at Azura. “Let's fight together. Let's defeat Garon, one more time, side by side.” The corner of Azura's lips turned upwards at that contagious grin.

“Alright,” She nodded.

 

* * *

 

“No matter how many times, the result will always be the same,” Garon growled. “All of you, you both especially, chose this path to lose to me. It's simply by fate that you will all die here!”

“You're wrong, Garon,” Corrin retorted. “The result won't always be the same. Maybe in another life, we may not have been able to defeat you. But in this one, we will. We've already changed for a better future, and we can change even more. And that will start with you. Give it up Garon! With the Yato, your end is inevitable.”

“Still arrogant as ever. Let's see you run your mouth when I crush you into dust!”

The dragon swiped its wing down, causing the two warriors to split apart. Together they charged forth, trapping Garon in a pincer attack. But even so, the beast still remained unfaltering.

Corrin kept her flurry of attacks heavy, one after another. When she felt her arms get weary, she heard Azura sing. Energy would flow back into her body like water, and she continued her barrage. At first, it seemed Garon was unfazed by her strikes. But as Corrin went on, she noticed the sweeps of his wings and arms lagged with fatigue. The only catch was she herself grew more languid by the second. It was a matter of who would give out before the other.

“I've had enough playing,” Garon mocked. “Die!” This time, he used both of his wings and slammed them together, sweeping both Corrin and Azura off their feet and into each other. They fell to the floor, stunned. The dragon cawed with laughter, ridiculing them. “It seems this is the extent of your power. “And here I was, expecting a challenge.” Corrin slowly rose to her feet, leaning against the Yato for support. “What's wrong, my daughter?” He directed at Azura. “Were you not singing that song earlier? Do you not have to gal to sacrifice your pathetic life for your friends?”

“Silence!” Azura barked. “You have no right to call me your daughter. You have no right to chastise me for not singing. Corrin and I, we'll fight together, and we'll survive together.” She too began rising to her feet, the torch in her eyes relit and burning brighter than the sun.

“Bah! Such foolishness. What can you do without your voice? Nothing.” At this, Corrin and Azura smirked at the other, ready to play their trump card. The dragon princess suddenly threw the golden sword into the air, distracting the dark dragon for a split moment. In that time, she morphed into the divine dragon and charged forward. Azura caught the descending weapon, discarding her spear.

“I-Impossi-!”

Corrin rammed into Garon, then struck downwards with her antlers. The dark dragon stumbled back. Azura covered the other side, wielding the sword with such grace that even Corrin thought the weapon would be better suited in her hands. As Azura slashed at the dragon's head, it turned to snap at the songstress, but Corrin smashed down its head with her front legs before it could open its mouth. The dark dragon wrenched its jaw open and tried to aim at Corrin this time, but Azura still remained. She sliced at Garon's jaw, stunning it for another moment. While the dragon gathered its bearings, Azura hurled the sword into the air. Corrin transformed back into her human form, and together they leaped upwards to grab hold of the sword. As the weapon hovered above the dragons head, they held the handle firm in their hands and thrust it down on Garon's red eye. As the weapon sank into the monster, it began to roar in agony. Pitch black shadows spewed out of its fatal wound, suffocating Corrin and Azura as their lungs began burn and their eyes teared. to The dragon flailed about, causing them both to lose their balance. The dragon began to stand on its hind legs, and Corrin, in a panic, lifted Azura off her feet and heaved her over her shoulder. The songstress yelped, confused at the sudden increase of height. Corrin, after withdrawing her sword, jumped off, transforming into the divine dragon. She landed in front of the dying dragon along with Azura saddled safely on her back. Azura climbed off, letting Corrin turn back.

The dark dragon's body thudded again the marble floor.

“...Impossible...!” It groaned out with its remaining strength. “My body is...! My...ambition...! I won't accept this. I can't accept this...Urgyaa!” The dragon lifted its head to let out a deafening roar, then fell back down, limp and lifeless. A flash of white blinded Corrin and Azura. When they were able to blink out the light from their eyes, they saw Garon turn back into his normal form. When the shadows dissipated from his body, they noticed he was smiling.

“Corrin...” He grumbled. “I knew it. I should have killed you sooner. That day when you were brought to Nohr, I should've...” Garon chuckled to himself.

“Why didn't you do it, King Garon?” Corrin interrogated. Her eyes softened. “Why didn't you kill me then, Father?”

Garon's smile warped into a scowl. “Obviously, for my plans. I needed to gain your trust to kill Mikoto.” He explained. “It's strange, though...” Garon continued. “Before, I remember my entire being was permeated with anger and lust for power. But...right now...I feel at peace. When was the last time I felt like this...?” He closed his eyes and hummed in deep thought. “Perhaps, ever since my body had perished at that time, and I had lost my purpose, I was hoping for it...To meet my end like this by your hand...Corrin....”

Garon's body began to disintegrate into water droplets. Each bead rose up against gravity, disappearing into the air. Corrin thought about his last words, unable to make any sense them in her head.

“Just what was he talking about...?” She muttered. “Does that mean...King Garon was already dead? But if that's true, then the father that I knew, was it really him...?” Corrin shook her head, unwilling to push the idea any further. She turned back around to face Azura and smiled.

 

“With this, it's over now, isn't it, Corrin?” Azura cheered. “Finally. Our battle is won...we've now ushered in...a new era...of peace...” Azura keeled over, her breathing ragged and uneven. Her sight became blurred, and colors blended together.

“Azura!” Corrin screamed. She quickly ran to her partner throwing aside her sword and taking her into her arms. “Azura, what's wrong? Don't tell me-!”

“It looks like...we were too late, huh?” Azura weakly chuckled.

“No, stop! Don't talk like that! You didn't finish the song, right!? So why...why are you..!?” Corrin's voice shook.

“Listen, Corrin...My strength...I don't have much left...” The songstress coughed, her once strong and clarion voice reduced to nothing but a whisper.

“S-stop...don't talk anymore. Save your strength. We'll go home t-together...”

“Thank you...for leading us. For putting on such a brave face every time so we wouldn't lose hope.”

“Azura, no! I can't-!” Corrin's lip quivered, and she averted Azura's eyes.

“Thank you for smiling and laughing together with us, the family that you couldn't grow up with.”

Amorphous patterns formed at Azura's feet. Corrin brought Azura closer to her body, doing all that she could to keep her from disappearing.

“Thank you for...using your tears on me...” Droplets streamed down both of the princesses faces. The dragon princess's teardrop fell downwards onto the songstress's cheek. Azura tenderly brought up a wavering hand and brushed away the tears that formed in the corner of Corrin's flaming eyes. Corrin looked back, delicately brought up her own to rest it atop the other woman's. The cerulean formless patterns struggled to cover Azura's skin, determined to finish what they started.

“Thank you, Corrin...for loving me...” The songstress gasped, finding it gradually distressing for her to catch air.

“Always!” Corrin cried. “I'll always love you. So please, Azura, stay with me! Don't go. Please, I'm begging you...” Ruby met Gold. Gold had lost their luster, but to Ruby, they were sure that Gold still shone as bright as the Hoshidan sun. The patterns grew greater as seconds passed.

Azura managed to break out one last smile for the one who she loved more than anything. More than anyone. The curtains of her eyes fell.

“Thank you...” Her hand, having lost its remaining strength, was pulled back down to Azura's body. Corrin's eyes widened, and pulled Azura in close once again.

“A-Azura?” She whispered warily. “Azura, no! Wake up! You promised me! You promised me you'd stay! Did that mean nothing to you!? Please, Azura!!” Her voice grew more desperate with each plea.

Her streams turned to waterfalls, diving down to the woman below. She called out the other woman's name over and over, holding her tight against her own body as she rocked back and forth. She buried her face in Azura's shoulder, wishing that she wouldn't go. Corrin's sharp ears caught wind of footsteps approaching and lifted her head, heavy with grief, to look. When Corrin realized who it was, all she could do was turn her gaze down to the floor. Hinoka and Ryouma had arrived on the scene, only to witness their little sister with a still body in her arms. Corrin looked back to her songstress, lip trembling and tears streaming. She put a hand over her cheek, stroking at it with her thumb. As her eyes traced down to her feet, something piqued at her interest. The sapphire markings were retreating. They trembled as they slowly shrank away, leaving Azura's body alone. Corrin wondered at first. Did they simply steal her life away only to leave her body behind? What was their purpose? Then, a spark of hope ignited within Corrin. She bent her back down and pressed her ear against Azura's chest for a sign. A sign of anything.

 

There, a soft distant pounding of Azura's heart thumped, steady and determined.

 

Corrin's eyes widened. Her breathe escaped her lungs and wave of new air washed over her. She threw her head over Azura's shoulder, wailing.

“Thank you!” She cried. “I'm so...I'm so happy...Thank you, Azura, thank you, thank you.” Corrin pressed her lips on the songstress's forehead. “Thank you for staying alive. For staying with me.”

* * *

 

“I can't believe Ryouma is already being enthroned. I'm getting a little nervous...” Takumi fidgeted in place, crossing his arms.

“That's a little backwards, Takumi. It's really Ryouma that should be nervous isn't it?” Corrin teased.

“Maybe, I don't know. I just can't help but feel like-” Takumi was cut short by the whimpers of their little sister.

“Big Brother Ryouma..! I'm so happy for you!!”

“W-Woah there, Sakura! I know the ceremony is pretty moving, but aren't you crying a bit too much...?” Corrin questioned.

“I know, but...when I think about how happy Mother would have been, I...” Sakura hiccuped as wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

“She's right. Mother, she definitely watching over us right now, from the heavens...” Hinoka's voice quivered. Sakura ran into Hinoka's arms, and both sisters began crying together, remembering their kind mother.

 

“Hey now, what's this? Already crying before I even got here? I thought I'd be able to get here before I missed to much.” A voice called out from behind them. Corrin was the first to turn to look, recognizing the lyrical voice within a split second.

“Azura! You made it!” Corrin jogged towards the approaching newcomer and leaned down to embrace her.

“The physicians said I'd be okay to come and watch the coronation today and attend the festival to follow. Besides, it would seem suspicious if I didn't make an appearance, right?” Azura chuckled lightly.

“Look!” Takumi called. His siblings glanced over. “Ryouma is about to give his oath. Please, you two, stop crying so Yukimura won't scold us later!” Takumi hissed.

Hinoka patted her little sister's head to calm her down. The royalty all took their seats, excluding Azura.

Ryouma gave his oath to the attentive peoples, promising to do his best to provide to them and help everyone recover from the damages of the war. His voice echoed throughout the air, proving his position as leader of the land. Once his inspiring speech was over, Yukimura took over the podium, announcing the official end of the ceremony. Once Ryouma had made his way back to his family, Camilla and Leo made their appearance. Words, apologies, and tears were all shared. Among the camaraderie, Corrin smiled at the woman by her side, happy that she could be here to experience the warmth together with her.

 

“Well, I guess we'd better be on our way.” Camilla concluded. “If you'll excuse us...”

“Wait!” Hinoka called out. The Nohrian princess halted in her tracks and turned. “Since the ceremony has ended, the festival is going to follow shortly after. Why don't you two come join in for a little while?”

Camilla hummed in thought for a moment, then sighed. “I'd love to, but considering the status of our two countries as of now, I'm afraid that your people wouldn't be as welcoming to us.”

“Don't worry about it,” Hinoka assured. She laid a hand on Camilla's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “As long as you stick to us, no one would dare to lay a finger on you.”

“Oh my, how protective of you,” Camilla chuckled. “Well, when you put it that way, perhaps we might take you up on the offer. How about it, Leo?” She glanced over at her little brother. He nodded.

“It wouldn't hurt to look around for a bit. Besides, it'd be a good opportunity to experience first hand how the people of Hoshido are like.”

“Then it's settled!” Hinoka finalized.

“W-Wait a moment!” Corrin interrupted. “This is my first festival in Hoshido too, so I don't really...” Corrin trailed off as she spoke, hoping someone could explain things to her.

“It's alright, Corrin.” Azura reassured. She reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “We'll guide you all along as we go through, alright? So relax.”

“Alright, but-”

“No buts!” Sakura interjected. “Big Sis, I'm excited to spend more time with you, so lets all go together as family, and as friends.”

Corrin's siblings stood before her with a proud smile on their lips. Maybe she imagined it, but she saw those that she lost along her journey smile with them as well. So she sighed out of playful exasperation, and nodded her head.

 

“Everyone...Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Corrin sat by the lake, taking a well needed breather from the festivities. Everything overwhelmed her too much for her to handle. It all had happened so fast, she wasn't really sure if anything ever happened at all.

“I knew I'd find you here.” A voice called from behind. Corrin turned around to see the owner of the voice whom she knew well. “Why didn't you tell anyone? I got worried.” Corrin smiled at the woman approaching her.

“Sorry. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun, I couldn't bring myself to spoil the mood.”

Azura came to a stop next to Corrin. Together they looked off into the setting sun.

“Hey, Azura,” Corrin whispered. Azura hummed in response. “This setting, it really reminds me of the first time I met you. It was like your voice was calling to me.” Azura chuckled, recalling the first time she saw Corrin. She remembered her footsteps rustling against the grass, and was so startled she had thought an assassin had come to kill her. When she learned it was only the true Hoshidan princess, she couldn't help but get a little angry at her for scaring her like that.

“Do you think that was fate?” Corrin asked. Azura thought for a moment, collecting her thoughts.

“I think that...no matter what decisions we had made along the way since our kidnapping, we were bound to meet eventually, don't you think?” Corrin laughed in response.

“You're right. One way or another, we would have met face to face, one day or another.” A blanket of silence covered over them as they watched the sun bury itself under the horizon.

“You know, Azura,” Corrin thought aloud. “Before the war began, I don't think I had anyone that I trusted as much as I trust you now.” A blush graced Azura's cheeks as she clenched her fists in her lap. “Along the way, I kept looking to you for advice, and for comfort. I trusted you with my pain and my childish dreams, and you accepted me. You never made fun of my ideals or challenged how naive they were. I never got to tell you how much I appreciated that. And before I knew it, I found myself falling into feelings that I didn't know what they were. It was only until I thought you'd leave me that I finally realized what I'd fallen into.” They let silence fall for a moment once again, only letting the bird songs fill the void. “You know what I'm talking about, don't you, Azura?” Corrin asked. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a maroon box. She got up on her knees and placed herself in front of Azura. She slowly opened the box, revealing a light golden ring. Azura stared at it in quiet awe, admiring its beauty. Tears began to glimmer at the corner of her eyes. “Azura, I love you. I love you more than I do anything in this world. That's why I would like to ask...Will you marry me? Let's live together, side by side.” Azura bit her lip.

“I'm sorry, Corrin,” She whispered. “But are you sure that you can still love someone like me?” She looked down at her feet and gripped the small wooden flatforms under her arms. “The physicians...they said that they can't find anything wrong with my legs, but I can't move them no matter hard I try. Day after day, I try to make them walk for me, but they won't listen. I don't know when they'll get better, or if they even will get better. I can't stand on my own two feet anymore, much less dance. I might never be able to walk again. It's like I'm trapped to this wheelchair. I'd just be a burden to you. Are you sure you'd want that? Wheeling poor little me around everywhere? ”

“I don't care!” Corrin shouted, standing back up on her feet. “I don't care if I have to push you along for the rest of my life. Hell, I don't even care if I have to _carry_ you for the rest of my life! I'll do it! Just watch me, I'll prove it to you! Starting now!” Corrin stuffed the box back in her pocket and bent down to scoop up Azura into her arms in a bridal carry. Azura yelped, clinging her arms around the back of Corrin's neck for support. “You're beautiful. I love you, Azura, and nothing will make me stop loving you.” She whispered. Azura smiled at the ground.

“Even when I'm old and wrinkly, and my hair turns gray?” Azura asked.

“When you're old, I'll love every single one of your wrinkles and silver hairs. That's how much I love you.”

Azura leaned her head against Corrin's shoulder, unable to control the smile dancing on her lips.

“You're really too kind, Corrin.” The corners of her lips tweaked skywards.

“So...that's a yes?” She asked expectantly. Azura looked up into her eyes and nodded.

“Yes.”

Corrin slowly began beaming at the songstress, revealing her pointed fangs. “Yyyyyyes!!!” She cheered. She jumped for joy while still making sure she held tight to the woman in her arms. Corrin ran alongside the edge of the lake, whooping like a madwoman.

“Co.rr.in.ple.ase.do.n't.runs.o.fas.t!” Azura pleaded. Corrin screeched to a halt and did a 180 turn.

“Oh oh, that's right!” She sprinted back to Azura's wheelchair, gently placing her down into it. While slightly out of breath, she grabbed the box out of her pocket and plucked the ring from its resting place. She held it in front of Azura, letting the light of the setting sun glimmer off of it. Corrin looked back down at Azura, slowly reaching for her left hand. Azura extended it out to her. The dragon princess gulped and slowly slipped the accessory onto Azura's ring finger. The songstress slowly withdrew her hand and stared quietly. Corrin stepped to the left of Azura's chair, leaning down and holding her hand in hers. “I, uh, hope you like it.” She whispered.

“Of course I do,” Azura chuckled back. She tore her gaze off the ring and into Corrin's ruby eyes. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too,” Corrin softly replied. Their noses lingered in front of the others', both taking in their scents. Slowly, they closed the gap between their lips, vowing to stay with each other for eternity.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this took a long time. First of all if there's some errors please let me know so I can fix it when I wake up. This whole thing is dedicated to v4xlukamegurine on tumblr, since she draws amazing azurrin and I wrote this...whatever this is. It's Birthright but like...happier. Because the waifu lives. Anyways, in all seriousness, this is basically the ending of Birthright but my own version of it. It's what could have happened in a parallel dimension. Azura could wield the Yato, and would live to see the end of her struggles together with Corrin. Another Corrin tells this one what to do to save Azura. I hope you guys enjoyed this read. If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment or kudos, or both. More things makes writers' writing hands twitch. We feed on it.
> 
> Also if you want, go ahead and follow me on tumblr. url name akihaotaku. I post dumb stuff there. idk, it's late, bye bye


End file.
